


Чёрные овцы

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Лэнгдон Шоу, заинтересовавшись деятельностью «Новых салемцев», желает узнать о них больше от Частити Бэрбоун. Подружившись, они постепенно сблизились.





	Чёрные овцы

— Не смотри!

Лэнгдон и не собирался смущать свою внезапную гостью, поэтому отвернулся к окну. Он постарался задёрнуть шторы плотнее, но всё равно остался просвет в палец толщиной.

Всё получилось как бы невзначай. Случайно набрёл на уличный митинг — и загорелся идеей узнать побольше о «Новых салемцах». Наудачу подошёл поговорить к девушке с листовками — она носила старомодное имя Частити — и почти познакомился с настоящей охотницей на ведьм, коей являлась её приёмная мать. Встретился с Частити ещё пару раз, как бы играючи попытался поцеловать — и не получил отпор. Сказал однажды, ни на что не намекая: «Приходи в гости в любое время, если захочешь ещё рассказать что-нибудь интересное, да и просто так» — и вот она раздевается для него, на всё готовая. Лэнгдон никогда не настаивал на близости, ему это особо и не было нужно, но раз удача сама плыла в руки, он не собирался противиться.

Он услышал, как скрипнула кровать. Чес забралась под одеяло и смотрела на него, лёжа на боку и опершись на локоть.

— Теперь ты.

Лэнгдон глянул на тёмный ворох вещей на полу у кровати и принялся за пуговицы. Взгляд у Частити пристальный — ни одна женщина до этого так не смотрела на него. Лэнгдон забрался к ней под одеяло и притянул к себе за талию. Теперь Чес целовалась куда смелее. Он спросил, переведя дыхание:

— Жалеть не будешь?

Чес помотала головой. Значит, и он не должен ни о чём жалеть.

Лэнгдон перевернул её на спину, гладил бока и бёдра, любовался в полумраке маленькой аккуратной грудью, которую можно было накрыть ладонью полностью. На плече Частити подрагивала полоска света в палец толщиной. В другой жизни Лэнгдон написал бы об этом поэму. Больше женского тела его восхищало только волшебство, которое он обязательно когда-нибудь увидит своими глазами.

В больших и оттого немного печальных глазах не было ни капли испуга или волнения. Не то чтобы во взгляде стоило искать правду, но Лэнгдон решил, что всё делает правильно. Он погладил её впалый плоский живот и скользнул рукой ниже.

Все предыдущие женщины Лэнгдона были опытными, некоторые даже слишком. Он не знал, какой будет киска неиспорченной девушки — представлялось нечто сухое и тугое, как створки устрицы. Но Чес была такой же влажной и вожделеющей, как все остальные. Может, Лэнгдон ошибся в своих выводах насчёт её непорочности.

Но как только он стал действовать увереннее, то едва не ошалел, когда горячая плоть поддалась ему. И лишь после сильного толчка он сумел проникнуть полностью. Чес вцепилась в его спину и жалобно всхлипнула на ухо. Лэнгдон меньше всего хотел расставаться с таким волнующим ощущением, но и причинять ей боль тоже не собирался. Он пригладил её жёсткие кудряшки, похожие на медную проволоку, и пробормотал:

— Хочешь, не будем?

— Подожди.

Чес прикрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, явно привыкая к ощущениям. А потом сама толкнулась бёдрами ему навстречу и обвила ногами.

Лэнгдон двигался медленно и осторожно, не закрывал глаза, как привык, а пристально вглядывался в лицо Чес. Сначала напряжённая, она постепенно полностью расслабилась от его поцелуев и успокаивающих глупостей, запустила пальцы в его волосы и прижала его голову к своему плечу. Её частое дыхание заглушали его собственные стоны и стучащая в висках кровь.

Долго мучить себя и её Лэнгдон не собирался. В последний момент он вспомнил о самом важном, подался назад и выплеснул сперму ей на живот. Когда ощущения схлынули, Лэнгдон посмотрел вниз и в полумраке разглядел на пальцах, головке члена и чуть выше немного размазанной крови. На простыне тоже осталась пара капелек.

Но Чес больше испугалась не кровотечения, а того, что испачкала простыню. Лэнгдон еле сумел её успокоить и остановить порыв немедленно пойти и застирать её, хоть Чес и уверяла, что знает, как выводить такие пятна.

Позже они лежали поверх одеяла, тесно прижавшись. В голове Лэнгдона витали и наползали друг на друга воспоминаниях об их встречах, разговорах о ведьмах и прочем. Чес не сомневалась, что ведьмы действительно живут среди обычных людей, как вещала госпожа Бэрбоун, и охотно делилась тайнами:

«У мамы есть сломанная волшебная палочка, и страницы из ведьмовской книги, и ещё много всего невероятного! Но она это показывает только членам общины».

«А я говорю: “Раз ведьмы такие страшные, почему они нас всё ещё не поработили? Может, они и не собираются нам вредить?” А мама говорит, что у меня мозгов меньше, чем у мыши. Она всегда так. С Криденсом она хотя бы спорить пытается, а Модести слушает с умилением. Вот что значит быть чёрной овцой в стаде».

«Я тоже очень хочу найти ведьм, но не убивать, нет. Просто увидеть что-то другое. Тут всё такое скучное».

— Я поговорила с мамой.

Лэнгдон вздрогнул, не заметив, что глубоко погрузился в свои мысли.

— Она согласна с тобой увидеться. Спасибо Модести — она сказала: “Ну, люди-то поверят всему, что напишут в газетах”.

По-хорошему с таких важных новостей и надо было начинать, но что уж там, Лэнгдон всё равно был счастлив. Он уже в красках представил, как отец обрадуется такому сенсационному материалу. И даже не заметил, замечтавшись, что Чес выскользнула из кровати и не спеша принялась одеваться. Лэнгдон потянулся и схватил её за подол сорочки.

— Куда ты так спешишь? Останься, я кофе сделаю, могу спуститься и принести из кондитерской пирожных.

— Нет, мама хватится. Если она догадается, то всё пропало. Я и так уже столько времени притворяюсь примерной девочкой, чтобы усыпить её бдительность. — Чес говорила с заметным раздражением, едва не отрывая пуговицы на рукавах блузки. — Криденс всё борется, потому и получает за троих, а был бы умнее… А меня она считает послушной дурочкой, мечтает выдать замуж за какого-нибудь благочестивого старичка. А я мечтаю о том, что однажды убегу — и поминай как звали.

Лэнгдон вовремя прикусил язык. Почему-то он был уверен, что Чес ждёт от него каких-то решительных шагов, и всё оттягивал момент, чтобы разубедить её в этом. А оказалось, что она не имеет на него никаких планов... В глубине души он почувствовал разочарование.

Чес расправила юбку и улыбнулась солнечно:

— Спасибо тебе за всё. Мне с тобой было очень интересно. В общем, если ты больше не увидишь меня с листовками — знай, что я уже далеко и мне очень хорошо. Но ты ведь никому не расскажешь об этом?

**Author's Note:**

> ППА не является надёжным способом контрацепции, автор помнит, но герои не помнят или не знают.


End file.
